planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Cycler TRV
} |Align= } |Name = Cycler TRV |Image = Cycler TRV.png |Description = The Cycler TRV's fast rate of fire makes it extremely effective in close quarters, though that same rate of fire and high recoil limits its effectiveness at long range when firing in full-auto. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = TR |Fire Rate = 845 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 100/60 |Velocity = 550 |Reload Speed = 3.12s/4.13s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 2/2.5/2.5/3/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |Range = Close to medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.25 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.272/0.295 |Recoil Angle = -20/-17 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.816}} The Cycler TRV is an assault rifle available to the Terran Republic. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The TRV is the Republic's primary high damage-per-second assault rifle, being the best assault rifle for the Terrans for raw body-shot killing speed at close range. It is the equivalent to the NC GR-22 and the VS H-V45, close-range assault rifles that sacrifice a large amount of accuracy and damage range for amongst the highest close-range damage-per-second in their class. Damage Fall-off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition * 143 at 10 meters ( ) * 125 at 30 meters ( ) * 112 at 46 meters ( ) * 100 at 60 meters ( ) Attachments Effectiveness Community General Tips and Strategies * The Cycler TRV has the fastest body-shot time-to-kill of any automatic infantry weapon in the Terran arsenal, making it useful for players who struggle to get headshots. * Note that the Cycler TRV sacrifices velocity, damage range, reload speed, aimed accuracy and, most notably, hip-fire accuracy for the incredibly high damage-per-second. Choose the TRV wisely. * Thanks to the high rate-of-fire, the low hip-fire accuracy can be offset by a higher density of bullets. Though aiming is preferable, do not be afraid to hip-fire at close ranges. * The weapon has a very long reload time, ensure your safety before reloading and don't be afraid to use your sidearm. * Though the weapon's accuracy can suffer at longer ranges, the recoil isn't unmanageable at medium ranges. Don't feel limited by the "close-quarters" label. TAR vs Cycler TRV Both assault rifles are great in close quarters, leaving their usage down to personal preference. Their purchase costs are identical and are useful in similar playstyles. The Cycler TRV has a higher rate of fire and slightly less recoil, whereas the TAR allows you to stay more mobile, with a 0.75x ADS movement multiplier and tighter hip-fire cone-of-fire. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Cycler TRV. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Cycler TRV. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Cycler TRV. Ribbons Medals History *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-100@60m Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic